Affectionate Punishment
by Ekko Rayne
Summary: Yaoi. Kaname finds it fit to punish Hanabusa for lecherous thoughts. How will the Aristocrat take to Kaname's new form of punishment? LEMON. Male/Male situation. Please R&R!


**_Disclaimer:__I__do__not__own__Vampire__Knight__or__Vampire__Knight__Guilty_ _nor__do__I__own__the__characters__or__story__line__affiliated__with__the__anime__or__the__manga.__All__rights__are__reserved__for__its__creator._**

_Author's Note: This little story of yaoiness was inspired for Hanabusa's rather annoyingly obvious affections towards the Pureblood vampire king Kaname Kuran._

**ooooooooooooooo**

_**Affectionate Punishment**_

_How far is one Pureblood vampire willing to go_

_to show his affectionate punishment towards the annoying obvious_

_obsessive aristocrat? _

_How will the aristocrat take the form of punishment that his King_

_has deemed fit to dole out to him?_

Kaname Kuran smiled as he thought about the obvious obsession Hanabusa harbored for him. It was quite flattering to a certain degree if one thought about it. Hanabusa's affection for him stemmed way past devoted loyalty to his Pureblood King to something more akin to rapt fascination and desire. Kaname knew that the Aristocrat was unaware of just how deeply rooted his obsession had become, but for Kaname and the many vampire powers he possessed it was blatantly obvious. He could smell the desire that rolled off the other male in waves and he sensed, rather than interpreted, Hanabusa's lecherous thoughts.

Now both he and the Aristocrat were almost loyally straight, both deeming a lady's company far above that of any other, but Kaname, now slightly smirking to himself, thought there was no harm in a friendly coupling. It was not unheard of for those in the vampire community to lean sexually in both directions; it was rather difficult when the men were far superior in perfection than their female counterparts, although the women too were perfection in their own rights.

Kaname let his mind drift to the vampire in question, picturing him in his mind he had to admit that Hanabusa Aido was not all lacking in perfection. He rather liked the thought that Hanabusa was everything light to his dark, with artfully arranged hair appearing as if he had a constantly just rolled out of bed appearance and eyes the color of the deepest blue sapphires he definitely contrasted nicely with his own dark seemingly wild hair and eyes of the color of deep age old whiskey. They both were beings of obvious flawless perfection; no other could rival them there, save perhaps a certain Kuran daughter, but now was not the time to think of her. No…now was the time to put his plan into action and give the Aristocrat a taste of his own affections.

Smiling to himself in the way only a lecher would be proud of he quickly sent his darling little Yuki out in search of her bodyguard and tutor. When he arrived he would find himself quite surprised.

**ooooooooooooooo**

"Hanabusa? Kaname wishes to see you. He sent me here with summons to his room."

The vampire in question sighed as he looked up from his book to gaze upon the Kuran princess. He still found it rather unnerving that the human Yuuki he had known and harassed was the same Pureblood vampire standing before him. Little had changed since her reawakening other than her apparent lack of physical strength. Where she had seemed strong in her human skin in her vampire one there was a frail innocence that should not have been there for one of her lineage. Aside from the state of her physical strength Hanabusa knew that her strength of heart was by far the strongest he had ever known.

Turning his thoughts away from such things he focused on the Pureblood princess. "Did he say as to why I have been summoned?" _Most__likely__I__'__m__being__summoned__for__punishment__for__something.__I__'__m__always__been__punished__by__Lord__Kaname,__but__I__see__nothing__wrong__in__my__obsessive__loyalty__to__him.__Sadistic__vampire__probably__enjoys__punishing__me._

He was quiet while he waited for Yuuki to answer and so when she did not he gave her a hard stare. "Most likely I am to be punished again for one crime or another. I seem to fumble a lot in Lord Kaname's eyes."

Yuuki inclined her head in thought before shaking it. "No Hanabusa he didn't seem angry. Kaname seemed rather…amused by something."

"Amused?"

"Yes. He was smiling when he sent me after you."

_Smiling? Amused? It's never good when Lord Kaname finds something amusing enough to smile. I'm almost certain now that I'm being summoned for punishment._

With a sigh he stood and walked past Yuuki as he left the study and went to his doom as he trudged up the grand stairway to Lord Kaname's rooms.

**ooooooooooooooo**

There was a hesitant knock followed by, "Lord Kaname?"

_He__probably__thinks__he__'__s__been__summoned__for__punishment.__Oh__how__right__he__is.__However__it__will__be__a__punishment__of__passion__rather__than__crime._Kaname shivered with anticipation as he bid Hanabusa entrance. "Close and lock the door Hanabusa."

Hanabusa paled at the heated look Kaname sent him. It wasn't the normal heat of anger he was accustomed to, but nonetheless it left him feeling rather unsettled. After doing as he was instructed he faced Kaname and waited for him to dole out his fate. "What have I done to anger you this time Lord Kaname?"

"Anger me?"

Hanabusa warily eyed the Pureblood. "Is that not why you have summoned me? Am I not here for punishment?"

Kaname smiled as his suspicions were confirmed. "Have you done something that I am not aware of?"

Hanabusa realized that Kaname was toying with. _But__for__what__purpose?_ "No not since the last time I had to face your ire. If I am not here for punishment then why have you summoned me?"

Kaname closed the distance between them all the while keeping the smile firmly in place. It gave him great pleasure to see Hanabusa pale further as he advanced. "It has come to my attention that your little…obsession has grown quite deeply of late. I can sense your thoughts Hanabusa and know what it is you desire of me."

Hanabusa's eyes widened. "What do you mean?"

"You can not hide anything from me Hanabusa. I know all. For your thoughts alone I am forced to…punish you shall we say."

_I__knew__it!__He__'__s__smiling__like__a__madman__too.__He__really__is__sadistic._"Punish me how exactly?"

_He seems not to be worried over his fate. He seems almost intrigued by the idea of punishment from me. I can smell the change in his mood. Hanabusa is no longer frightened…more resigned perhaps. Hmm…I will quite enjoy this._

Kaname raised a hand and struck Hanabusa catching the Aristocrat off guard and while he sputtered Kaname took advantage and swooped in to capture Hanabusa's protests with his mouth. It was effective in silencing him and Kaname grinned against his lips. He smiled even further when Hanabusa drew in a quick breath and moved his face away.

"Lord Kaname what is the meaning of your actions?"

"Is this not what you desired of me? Have I not just fulfilled a small piece of the bigger puzzle of your affection?"

"I am not to be toyed with!"

"Oh Hanabusa how I beg to differ with you there."

Before Hanabusa could protest further Kaname grabbed his face in his hands and forced him to face his luscious lips once more. This time Hanabusa did not turn away. He turned Kaname's game against him and kissed him back showing the Pureblood that if he toyed with fire he would be burned.

Kaname's blood boiled with passion at the audacity of Hanabusa's turnabout. It pleased him greatly that Hanabusa used his affections as weapons of retaliation. Moving his hands from the Aristocrat's face he slid them down his neck and to his chest where he used nimble fingers to slip the buttons of his shirt from their holes and slid the shirt down his arms and away from his body.

Hanabusa made a sound of protest, but it quickly died in his throat as Kaname nipped his bottom lip before moving his mouth to the pulsing vein at his neck. Running his tongue along it he smiled against his skin before he bit into Hanabusa's neck and pulled the lifeblood from his body. Memories and emotions swirled from the blood as it trickled down his throat and Kaname saw just how far Hanabusa's affections went.

He didn't understand Kaname's game, but he would sure as hell play along. It was not everyday that the Pureblood answered his desires. While Kaname gorged on his blood he made quick work of removing his shirt before letting his hands fall on the clasp of his King's pants. Never one to back down he undid the clasp and pushed the tailored pants from hips that were now grinding forcibly into his.

Kaname hissed, pulling his mouth from the succulent neck, as his erections sprang free from its confines and Hanabusa used talented hands to show him just who was in control at the moment and Hanabusa was reveling in the control he had over Kaname. It was an aphrodisiac of extreme proportions.

_Take pleasure in your control now Hanabusa. It will not last long._

As if to prove the point of his thoughts he used quick movements to rid the other vampire of all garments before pulling him forcibly to him. Hanabusa let go of his erection having lost his control, but it was of no matter because Kaname would soon have him knowing just who was really in control. His eyes bore down into the Aristocrat's satisfied to see the desire blazing in their sapphire depths, a desire so hot and on fire that it mirrored his own and turned his eyes into that of sinfully dark chocolate. His smile was one of a predator as he gave Hanabusa only a slight moment of reprieve before he bent and captured his lips in another kiss this time forcing his tongue through. He reveled in the fight of dominance that Hanabusa instigated when his tongue fought against his.

Kaname felt a rumbled of a growl begin low in his throat as Hanabusa turned the tides once again and bit down into his tongue. Kaname could do nothing but let Hanabusa suck his tongue deeper into his mouth, winning for the time being as he pulled Kaname's blood from him. Hanabusa knew that he was conquering the King, he reveled in it. Deciding he would add to the dominance he was in control of he shifted his hips enough so that his own erection rubbed against Kaname's.

Kaname had had enough of Hanabusa's little show of control and used his fingers to curl into the other male's flesh startling a gasp from him that caused Hanabusa to release his tongue from its fanged prison. Kaname wasted no time in taking control once more as he spun the Aristocrat around and pushed him firmly into the wall with his own body.

"You will submit to me now Hanabusa. I have let you fight for control long enough. It is time to show you why I am King. Submit to me!"

Hanabusa smirked as his pushed his buttocks into the hardness of the male behind him. It brought a hiss from the Pureblood and Hanabusa knew that it would be his last act of defiance. He submitted, surrendering his body to his King to do with as he saw fit.

Kaname let out a feral growl as he pushed his way into the yielding body of the Aristocrat. He reveled in the dominance he held over the other male and reveled more in his surrender. He felt Hanabusa try to make a turnabout move so he clamped his fangs into his neck, effectively holding him in place, as he let his hands wander around to take hold of the erection that pulsed with need.

Hanabusa released his own feral sound as Kaname played his body with skilled moves and hands. Soon he felt his body tightening with release. He dug his fingers into the wall for support leaving indentures in the paneling with his nails. As he felt his King shudder and release he felt his own burst forth and he growled low in completion.

**ooooooooooooooo**

Kaname watched as the Aristocrat dressed himself. He was quite satisfied to know that Hanabusa was efficient in domination, but even more pleased to know that he would submit to him. He smiled a feral vampire smile, fangs extended and eyes tinted with a blood colored luster. "Hanabusa you will return tomorrow night and I will punish you again for the lecherous thoughts that will pass through your mind as you remember this night."

Hanabusa eyed the Pureblood already remembering quite fondly what had taken place. "If this is the punishment that I am to receive then know for certain that I will be thinking quite often of what transpired here tonight."

With not another word he left his King standing in his room with a smirk. Kaname knew that discretion was to be cautioned with his Yuuki about, but he could hardly wait to 'punish' the high-spirited Aristocrat again.

Hanabusa smiled at Yuuki as she caught up to him as he entered the study once again. She eyed him and noted the still angry red mark from where Kaname had struck him. "You were punished after all it would seem."

Hanabusa smiled to himself as he replayed the events in his mind. He turned his smile on her and laughed lightly. "Yes…quite affectionately punished."

**ooooooooooooooo**

_Well that was a lot harder to write than I thought. Yoai pairings are…different I guess since I'm use to the heterosexual pairings. Anyway I hope you enjoyed the story. Thanks for reading. Please leave a review._


End file.
